Finał
Chris: -WITAM W FINALE 2 SERII TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!!(Gwiżdże w Dzwonek) MINEŁO 66 DNI CZYLI 9 TYGODNI!!(Dop.Aut. Co prawda to 9 tygodni z hakiem, ale jak by to brzmiało??) PRZEZ TE 9 TYGODNI ODPADALI ZAWODNICY CZYLI LUZERZE, ALE WŚRÓD NICH ZNALAZŁA SIĘ FINAŁOWA DWÓJKA...KTO TYGRA TE 10.000.000 DOLCÓW??CZY TO BĘDZIE(Pokazują urywki z Courtney)Zakochana, utalentowana Courtney??(Pokazują urywki z Cody'm)Czy może urokliwy, sprytny Cody?? TO WSZYSTKO ROZEGRA SIĘ WŁAŚNIE TU NA LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! (czołówka) Dwójka idzie do stołówki Chris w tle: -Dziś na śniadanie?Gofry!! Cody: -Taak, Gofry Siadają naprzeciwko siebie przy jednym stoliku Cody: -Gratuluje bycie drugi raz w finale Courtney: -Gratuluje nie danie się Heather i dotarcie do finału Cody: -Kurcze, daleko zaszedłem, słyszałem że ma być 3 sezon Courtney: -To możesz być całkowicie pewny że nie dojdę nawet do finałowej szóstki Cody: -Zobaczy się Courtney(przeżuwając gofra): -Nie potrafię cię rozgryźć(połyka gofra)Masz jedną dziewczynę, ale znowu szukasz następnej?? Cody: -Faceci tacy jak ja, nie przestają na jednej dziewczynie Courtney: -A Beth? Cody: -Eeee no....chyba nie jest nam dane być razem Courtney: -TY NA POWAŻNIE??? Cody: -Tak...Słuchaj Lubie Beth, naprawdę, ale...Nie chcę jej łamać serca kiedy będę całował inną dziewczyne Courtney: -Ehh...Powinnam być na ciebie wściekła, ale nie mogę, bo po pierwsze jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a po drugie, to twój styl życia Cody: -Taa, dzięki....Teraz muszę jej to jakoś powiedzieć Courtney: -Już to zrobiłeś...Przed Kamerą P.Zwierzeń Cody: -Eeee tak jakoś niezręcznie mi to wyszło...Sorki Beth .... Cody: -Taa, wiesz, nawet Gwen jest ciekawa Courtney podniosła się gwałtownie: -POWIEDZ JESZCZE RAZ IMIĘ MOJEGO NAJWIĘKSZEGO WROGA A CIE NIEŹLE SPIORĘ!! Cody: -Twojego wroga??AAAaa masz na myśli tę awanturę....Ale to był pomyłka Courtney: -Taa, jeśli masz na myśli obmacywanie jej po tyłku w mojej obecności, to rzeczywiście JEDNA WIELKA POMYŁKA!! Cody: -Coo??Bez Jaj, zrobił to??!! Courtney: -Kiedy się całowali??Tak P.Zwierzeń Cody: -Jakoś nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić... ..... Chris: -Finałowa Dwójko!!!CZAS NA OSTATECZNE ZADANIE!!WIADOMO GDZIE Przy Górze Lodowej Courtney: -Świetnie, znowu tu przyjdą nasi Przyjaciele?? Chris: -Taak Cody: -Oj Courtney, nie przejmuj się tym...Jakoś się ułoży P.Zwierzeń Courtney: -Jak tylko zobacze Gwen i Duncana to NOGI IM POWYRYWAM!!SZKODA ŻE DZIŚ NIE BĘDZIE STRZELANIA Z ŁUKU TO BYM TRAFIŁA ,,NIECHCĄCY" GWEN W NOGĘ .... Chris: -Oto nasza Galeria Luzerów...Brawa dla nich Po stronie Courtney usiedli Bridgette, Geff, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Katie, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna, Lindsay i Beth Oczywiście Płakała Lindsay: -Heej Brendo, co ci się stało?? Beth: -Ktoś bardzo mnie zranił(popatrzyła ze wściekłością na Cody'ego) Oczywiście Trent siedział najdalej od Gwen Gwen: -Ehh, Trent ile razy mam mówić, że to był podstęp?? Trent: -Taa, a to jak trzymaliście się to też był podstęp?? Weź się już do mnie nie odzywaj;/ Courtney podchodzi do Trenta i oboje przybijają sobie piątke P.Zwierzeń Courtney: -Dobrze wiedzieć, ze nie jest się samym .... Po stronie Cody'ego usiedli Ezekiel, Eva, Saide, Justin, DJ, Tyler, Harold, Heather(Oczywiście w peruce) i Noah P.Zwierzeń Heather: -Zaraz DedneXD Jak długo można być tak ślepym że nie widzieć, że to był mój plan...HAHAHAHAHA!!Wszystko dzięki Noah, nauczył mnie parę sztuczek, i bardzo dobrze...Może w 3 serii pójdzie Lepiej i Wygram...HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Noah: -Heather to dziewczyna moich marzeń, zawsze lubiłem wredne babki, bo sam taki jestem, a i nie przeszkadza mi jej peruka, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, mój wynalazek na szybszy porost włosów, powinien jej pomóc....BEZ JAJ W TEJ GRZE WSZYSTKO SIĘ WALI HAHAHAHAHA!!! ...... Chris: -No dobra, skończyły mi się pomysły, wiec zrobicie prawie wszystko co było, a wiec, najpierw jedziecie na łyżwach, potem, NA ŁYŻWACH wchodzicie na górę Lodową i zjedziecie połowę na Nartach, potem po połowie, zjedziecie na Snowboardzie, następnie, zjedziecie na sankach, potem zdejmiecie łyżwy i wejdziecie na skutery śnieżne, i popędzicie nimi prosto do mety...Jakieś Pytania?? Courtney: -Taak, Ja Mam...Czy będę mogła rzucać łyżwami?? Gwen: -Taak, ja też mam...Mogę ztąd iść??Jakoś nie podoba mi się łyżwa w głowie.... Courtney: -Co prawda myślałam nad tym, ale doszłam do wniosku, że to kto inny będzie moim celem P.Zwierzeń Duncan: -Dobra niech mnie zabije, lepiej będzie jeśli już bym nie żył, niż żyć ze świadomością, że ona mnie nienawidzi .... Chris: -Ok Na miejsca Gotowi?? Cody: -CZEKAJ!!MAMY KARETKĘ CO NIE?? Chris: -EEEee...Chyba taak....START Dop.Aut. Pominę ten Nudne fragmenty i dojdę do tego jak biegną do Skuterów Chris: -AAAaaa, no taak, zapomniałem, dzisiaj też Courtney i Cody wybiorą osoby, które będą w 3 sezonie FILMIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! Courtney zdejmuje łyżwy: -Obyś się tym udławiła Gwen przełyka ślinę, a Heather się cieszy: -HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!COURTNEY ALE JESTEŚ NAIWA, BEZ JAJ DA SIĘ CIE WYKIWAĆ JAK DZIECKO!! WYSTARCZY TYLKO UDERZYĆ W TWÓJ SŁABY PUNKT I WSZYSTKO SIĘ WALI!!HAHAHHAA NIE MASZ POJĘCIA JAK SIĘ MOŻNA PRZY TYM UBAWIĆ!! Noah wali się po głowie: -Yyyy Heather, właśnie zdradziłaś swój pan Heather: -CO!!?? Courtney: -UUUUUUUU HEATHER!!! OSTATNI RAZ MNIE TAAK OSTRO WKURZYŁAŚ!!! I rzuca łyżwy jak bumerang i ścina jej perukę z głowy na drobny mak Heather: -NIEEEEEE!!! Noah: -Wiesz co Heather, myślę ze to koniec z nami, seryjnie, nie umawiam się z takimi paplami Heather: -CO!!?? Cody: -Taak, teraz to u Heather się wali!!! Courtney: -Szkoda słów Cody, ścigamy się?? I pojechali... Trent: -JEDZIESZ COURTNEY!!!!DASZ RADE!! Chris: -Jadą łeb w łeb!!Zaraz będzie remis!!ALE CO TO!!?? Cody wpada w minę i padł parę milimetrów przed linią mety, chciał ruszyć ale nie chiał mu się odpalić skuter, za to Courtney jechała za szybko żeby zwolnić wiec przekroczyła linię mety Chris: -ZWYCIĘŻCZYNIĄ LODOWCA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI JEST COURTNEY!!!!!! Wszyscy z Galerii Luzerów u Courtney: -TAAAAAAAK!! Trent, Lindsay i Katie unieśli ją: -COURTNEY!!COURTNEY!! Heather: -Nie możesz mi tego zrobić Noah!! Noah: -Mogę, myślałem że się wyróżniasz swoim intelektem, ale widzę że kiedy przychodzi punk kulminacyjny, miękniesz i się podniecasz wygraną.... Heather: -NIEEEEEEE!!! Stawiają Courtney przed Duncanem Courtney: -Wygląda na to że tym razem ja się pomyliłam Duncan: -Spoko, zdarza się, ale spoko, nie mam za złe I się przytulają, a wszyscy się cieszą....No może prawie wszyscy Na Ceremonii Chris: -MAM ZASZCZYT POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE ZWYCIĘZCĄ LODOWCA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI...JEST COURTNEY!! Wszyscy biją brawo Gwen: -I co Cody, sezon temu na ostatnim miejsc, a teraz drugie miejsce...Nawet ładnie Cody: -Dzięki, ale lepsze to Chris: -Jak już mówiłem, dziś wybierzesz osoby do waszych drużyn, a wiec Courtney i Cody wystąpcie, ale możecie wybrać tylko 8 osób do jednej drużyny...Zaczyna przegrany czyli Cody Cody: -Beth Beth: -Daruj se Poszła za niego Courtney: -Duncan To samo Cody: -Justin Courtney: -Bridgette Cody: -Lindsay Courtney: -Trent Cody: -Izzy Courtney: -Geff Cody: -Owen Courtney: -Nie wierze że to mówię ale Gwen Cody: -Katie Courtney: -Harold Cody: -DJ Courtney: -Normalka LeShawna Cody: -Ostatnia Osoba to... Izzy: -Jeśli chcemy wygrywać, musimy mieć mocny skład Cody: -Racja...Wybieram Noah Courtney: -Świetnie....Izzy ma racje mocny skład, będę później tego żałować ale Heather Chris: -Reszta Luzerów będzie mogła was oglądać na Filmie Totalnej Porażki PO WALCE!!!Podam nazwy drużyn w następnym sezonie na opuszczonym planie filmowym....OGLĄDAJCIE FILM TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki